


When All Is Quiet Out There ...

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Drabble Sequence, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Life at Avengers Tower isn't all about training and fighting and missions. Sometimes it's about movies and pranks and Christmas presents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



There was no such thing as a quiet day at Avengers Tower. That’s what Bruce would tell anyone who asked (and it always surprised him how many asked).

Between Clint and Nat bickering over whose turn it was to make coffee, Tony yelling at Thor not to leave Mjolnir on the couch where people were going to be sitting and Steve never remembering how to turn the volume off on his Stark table, Bruce was lucky to have a moment of silence.

But looking around at his teammates — his _friends_ — laughing together, he knew he wouldn’t have wanted anything different.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t unusual for Tony and Bruce to disappear downstairs to the lab. It was, however, unusual for them to disappear downstairs to the lab for three days. Usually Bruce at least appeared for air during that time.

Natasha was tasked to go see what they were up to. Cap was bigger and Thor had godly powers, but no one doubted Natasha would shoot up the lab with her Widow’s Bites if it came to that.

She was back up in the kitchen five minutes later, looking a little pale.

“What’s happening?” Clint asked her.

“You don’t want to know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony would never tell them, but team movie night was one of his favorite things about having the whole team live in Avengers Tower. Especially the nights they let Steve pick the movies.

“Terminator?” Steve asked once. “This is supposed to be a classic?”

“I’ll be back,” Clint said in a lowly voice, before disappearing to get everyone popcorn. The others laughed. Steve just looked confused.

Six hours and three Terminators later, Tony was the only one left awake. He looked around at the other five, all curled together on the couch, and smiled.

Yup, he loved team movie nights.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint’s favorite part of living in Avengers Tower was the pranking. He’d always been a prankster — Phil Coulson would have agreed — but Laura forbid him from doing it at home, so as not to influence the kids.

But in the Tower, it was free reign. Swapping pillows for water balloons. Putting puppets in the coffee. Trading Natasha’s clothes for Thor’s. Painting pink and purple hearts all over Steve’s shield.

They knew it was him. But even Tony couldn’t prove it.

“Our little secret JARVIS,” Clint laughed.

“Yes, Sir,” said the A.I., and Clint could have sworn JARVIS laughed too.


	5. Chapter 5

The first Christmas the team spent together at Avengers Tower — even Thor was there from Asgard — Steve enlisted Pepper to help make it special for everyone. They got trees for all the common areas, decorating the biggest one in the TV room all together. They hung lights from the ceiling. Christmas music played constantly. And Steve spent hours upon hours baking different kinds of cookies.

But nothing compared to the looks on their faces when they opened the presents he had got them, especially Natasha when she stared down at the little shield necklace before slipping it around her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Steve’s idea to play truth or dare. Tony said it was a bad idea, Thor said he didn’t understand why Midgardians had to play games to ask people questions and Natasha said she wasn’t answering any truths, but they played it anyway.

Clint lied about everything (they all knew it), Bruce and Tony set the bar on fire daring each other to make a bigger explosion and Steve turned bright red when he was dared to kiss Natasha.

But when they appeared the next morning, her hand clasped in his, none of their teammates wisely said a word.


End file.
